


Berserker

by MahallieMacKenzie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I can't believe I am actually posting this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahallieMacKenzie/pseuds/MahallieMacKenzie
Summary: Luna decides to shake things up for our favorite Golden girl.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Thorfinn Rowle
Comments: 16
Kudos: 91





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest- I have no alpha or beta because writing for me is done so sporadically that I do not want to tie someone up for how chaotic my life can be. This has been rolling around in my head for almost 2 years and I have absolutely no idea where it is going to go.

Danu looked down at the small form curled up on the bed in front of her in sadness. All she could see was a braid of hair and a massive cat sticking his head out from underneath a pile of blankets. There was no way to tell that a person was under there. All of Danu’s motherly instincts kicked in as the small form started to cry out in a nightmare. She placed her hand upon the small person as she sat on the edge of the bed..

“Hush sweet child, hush hush” she whispered as she ran a hand over the form, “You have done an impossible task and then, my sweet one, set aside from the ones you fought with. No more shall you hurt. You shall be free, free to love, free to succeed and free to learn again. Sweet child, you have done so much for this world.”

Silently whispering “codladh mo ghrá”, Danu began to leave. She smiled down towards the half kneazle wrapped around his mistress's head almost protectively. “Keep an eye on her, Crooks. She will need you more than ever.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was seated behind her desk in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures staring off into space. She hadn't done that much work lately but for some reason, she hadn’t been feeling herself lately. Her nightmares were still there, stronger than ever but lately they had been taking a back seat to her dream of a tall man- a “beefcake” as Ginny would say. Reoccurring dreams weren't supposed to happen, according to Muggle science. However, Hermione wasn't sure because how do you scientifically test dreams? How can you accurately test what is in someone's subconscious that supposedly you are going to forget upon waking? Why did her wrist hurt all time? Why were there random runes popping up on her body and then disappearing before she could study them? Why was her magic just off?

She had nothing scheduled except filing until around noon but she felt unsettled. There was something just out of reach of her conscience that was making her feel uneasy. This coming weekend was the beginning of the All Hallow's Eve celebrations. She was planning on heading to Harry's around noon Saturday to help Ginny and Luna cart everything out to Hogwarts.

The school offered to host a ritual gathering to help cleanse the area due to the war and the lingering unease students still felt there. The cleansing of Hogwarts had drawn alumni in from all over the globe and even a few international "celebrities" in their fields.

Hermione was looking forward to attending and somewhat even participating if she felt like it. She hadn't been getting any sleep lately because of the dreams she had been having and it was starting to wear on her.

Her job at the Ministry was precarious at best just due to regulations, red tape and general melee that went with being one of the youngest Heads of a Department in the “good ole boy” system. She had been called to the carpet multiple times in the last 4 years by other department heads complaining of this or that. Never once did they realize that Hermione always did her research and always kept notes. She didn’t have true Slytherin tendencies but Merlin, she was close. It came with a need to cover herself when it seemed once again everyone was out to get her.

  
Harry had Ginny, Ron had “Lav-Lav”, Neville was with Hannah, and Luna had snagged a mix of Blaise and Seamus. Luna would probably be her best bet if the boys were out of town playing Quidditch. She was the closest person she had now. There was no way she was planning on going to the gathering alone. The papers and Rita would have a field day. She was just tired of it all. All the pressure, all the responsibility, everyone knowing that she would do anything they needed. She was just dumped on over and over again.

Wrapping her light robes around her and gathering her files, she opened her office door, wandlessly turned out the light, closed the door, and began the trek to the Atrium floos. One day, she hoped to be allowed to have a floo in her own office. The previous department head’s office was an amazing corner office with a private floo and made supposedly completely unusable during a Veela attack, conveniently right before Hermione took over. _That’s the kind of stuff that makes me want to live back in the Muggle world a little more. At least there in some countries, women are being able to rise to the top finally and we aren’t being as oppressed as we were in the past,_ Hermione thought to herself. 

She hated the double standard and after speaking to Kingsley a few times about it, she just gave up because what good was it to be a third of the Golden Trio when that third is just left in the background over and over again.

She considered traveling to Muggle London for an off-sale but thinking about trying to travel back and forth suddenly gave her a headache. She knew she just wanted to get home, take a long bath and possibly head to bed with her new book on Ancient Runes in relation to Norse Muggle Mythology. The author, Asim Mahoney, kept her riveted on his last book, The Throne of the Betrayed, a work on how betrayal at any time in your past, perceived or real, would affect your future and any rune readings you attempted to do. The magic in the runes just knew apparently. What a great way to spend a Friday night but it was better than be stood up at the Leaky for a first date again…

Finally making her way to the Atrium, it unnerved her that it was so dead silent- especially for a Friday afternoon. Normally, she was going home as the cleaning crew came around and she would make nice small talk with their supervisor, a Mrs. Sewlyn-Filch, not to be related at all to Argus Filch at Hogwarts. She took the last name as a way to better herself after her family kicked her off the tree when she married who she wanted. Her dear husband lasted barely enough time for the ink on the parchment to dry before he passed away from Dragon Pox. She never remarried and currently was the proud “cat-grandmum” of 3 litters of domestic shorthair cats.

Hearing a sound, Hermione glanced once, saw Mrs. Sewelyn-Filch, and then her head quickly snapped back to the woman. Her hair graying, it was pinned back as she scrubbed the atrium floor.  
Bile rose to Hermione’s throat as she froze. It was like staring into a perverted version of the Mirror of Erised, or what she imagined her boggart had changed to.

Living alone with only Crooks and a litter of Kneazles.

She sucked in a breath. “Something has to give. I can”t do this anymore.” she murmured to herself. Brushing off the floo powder as she stepped inside her tiny flat, she heard Crooks dreadful meowing immediately. “Okay, my sweet boy, let me feed you! Goodness child.”

Crooks just looked at her haughty and twitched his tail in annoyance.

Climbing into bed, later that evening, she looked out the small window and wanted to wish upon a star, but the flats around hers blocked out the stars completely. Once again, just utterly blah. Why can’t my life go right for once? Even though a knight on a white horse is something of fairy tales, when do I get my turn? Where is my happy ending and fairy tale love? I’d like to be looked at for something other than my brain, my responsibilities, or my heart for once. I have no parents, no true friends anymore, no knight in shining tin foil even. Merlin, I am even begging to the stars now was her last thought as she drifted off to a restless sleep.

Meanwhile in the Death Room at the Department of Mysteries

The room was deathly quiet until you got right up next to the Veil and could hear a murmuring of souls on the other side. It was almost indistinguishable as words but if you leaned to close to listen, you would end up falling right in. A long arm started pushing back the curtain of the Death Veil followed by a pair of booted shoes. The arm was covered in runes around the wrist and they worked their way up towards a very broad shoulder. The booted shoes were quiet as they made their initial contact with the floor outside the veil. Long legs wrapped in what looked like leather sprung from the boots. A waist appeared, followed by a wide chest and finally, a head with long flowing strawberry blonde hair came into view. The man began to walk down the steps but stopped part of the way down. He shook out his limbs, took an extremely deep breath, and let out an enormous roar that rattled the Veil just a tiny bit.

“I hate when you pull that Berserker card out,” stated a slightly smaller man who had stepped out behind the tall Viking. Taking in the appearance of the room around him, the smaller man sniffed the air and exhaled. It is so good to be back. Judging by the number of people in the veil lately, I’d say the war is over and us good guys won. I hated seeing my boy fight like that without me helping him. He was just a boy- but now sadly a man.

“Oi! Are you both just going to stand there all night or are we actually going to get some decent clothes? This is trash now and I can’t handle it a split second longer.” a third voice popped up and caused the other two men to turn around instantaneously.

“Are you kidding me? You too? Oh good Merlin, we are completely and utterly screwed.”

“Hey now, I will have you know it must be serious if I was included.” The man said while side-eyeing the 2nd man in an I-dare-you-to-say-one-thing look.

“Seriously, though, can we get a move on? I need new clothes.”

“Come on, ya poofer. Let’s get you and Sir Breaks-Everything-In-his-way over there off to see our girl. WE have a chance to make amends and right some pretty blatant wrongs.”

“First stop is clothing right…. Guys please.”

That please was the last word spoken by the three men as they filed out of the Death Room. Not a single one glanced back at the Veil. They were being given a second chance of sorts and they all three wanted to do right by Fate this time. The Morrígan hardly gave out second chances and they knew in the back of their minds that this would never happen again. This was a special case for one of the Morrígan’s favorites.

They knew where they needed to go but they weren’t sure how well the three would be received by the witch in question. Being in the Veil gave them time to get to know one another, so to speak. Loyalties to either side didn’t matter anymore. There was no division in the Veil of Light Wizards vs Dark Wizards.

As soon as the door shut with a soft click, a hood and heavy black robe was forcefully pulled off a tiny blonde woman in the corner of the room where the three men had not even glanced. Her earrings, a carrot, and a small black dog jiggled with the movement. Luna’s role as an Unspeakable studying the Death Room, Fate, and Time had come in handy for once. Finally, it worked. Now to set the stage for something even better for Hermione, she thought as she skipped out of her favorite room. She had some of her best conversations there recently with her mom, Pandora about spell creation. Her rune stones jumbled around in her hands as she made her way down to the Ministry's Atrium.

The three men didn’t have their wands or Hermione’s location so they honestly were going to be starting out on the wrong foot. She wanted to get them to Grimmauld Place before they were spotted and into some better clothes, per Draco’s request. Sirius would feel most at home at Grimmauld after Harry’s updates. Harry refused to live in it and had, therefore, left it for Teddy when he got older. Luna had already secured Harry’s permission to use the house for a bit so she could hunt for the Nargles. He readily agreed, not even listening to her after she said Nargles.

The last man of the three would be the most difficult. He had his past life that would surely come back to haunt him just as bad as Draco’s. However, he also had the issue of the Berserker to deal with and hopefully, he would be able to control it before it controlled him. Thorfinn needed Hermione’s knowledge as much as she needed him, whether she knew it our not yet.

Back at Hermione’s tiny flat

She tossed and turned and tossed some more. Coming out of the last nightmare, she sat up in bed, sweating profusely and shaking. She didn’t know how much longer she could take this. She had made plans once before to leave England and have Luna obliviate the worst of the memories from her until she felt healed. She could travel the world and see everything on the bucket list she had stashed in her favorite copy of The Odyssey. There were so many things she could do since nothing was holding her back here, except for Crooks. Maybe when he passes, I’ll do it. I have some galleons saved and if I start planning now, I could hit everything on the first part of the list and slowly work my way through the 2nd half before I would really need to find another job. Although I could find little piddly jobs along the way to do.  
Having decided that sleep was not going to be coming anytime soon, Hermione climbed out of bed. Her hair had fallen out of the braids so she quickly rebraided it, grabbed a housecoat, slid her feet in her old bunny slippers, and left her bedroom. Padding down the hallway, she felt the wards on her flat begin to tingle. It’s 6 am now, no one comes over that early unless it is bad news or they once again need my help for something. I really can’t deal with any of this today especially trying to lead the ceremony later today. Pfft.

Gathering her housecoat together while trying to stem her self-flagellation, she opened the door to see Luna’s face peering out from under an Unspeakable’s robe and a man wearing a dark hooded robe that obscured the face.

“Luna, what in the world is going on?” Hermione started to panic. Seeing two Unspeakables in your flat’s doorway was a bit much for so early in the morning.

“Hermione, do you mind if we come in? It is a bit much to be standing in the open at this time of night?”

“Oh goodness, yes, come in, please. There is not a lot of room here. I am sorry. I have books everywhere. Let me grab my wand and try and get us a place to sit.” Hermione dashed off down the short hallway, housecoat billowing like a certain old professor’s as she took off.  
Sirius just stood there wide-eyed at how downtrodden she looked. Where were the fire and the fight she had? Where was her hair and what in Merlin’s name was she wearing? She looked just skin and bones.

Rushing back, she began to right the room so her guests could have a place to sit. Books soared up and moved through the air to an open doorway to the right of the living room. Sirius leaned over a little bit and saw it was stacked so full of books, he was not sure that she would be able to fit another book in there.

Hermione was still a little unsure of what was going on. “Luna, once again. Do you mind telling me what is going on? I am beginning to worry about this.”

“Hermione, I have been doing a side project for the last few months that I think you would be interested in. Fate is a fickle woman, however, some research has been down suggesting that we as witches can control our fate to a certain degree better than say a wizard or a muggle could. Our magic is inherently female and Fate listens to us. .We don’t know the exact methodology yet but that brings up what I am doing here and who this gentleman is. “  
Hermione sat forward and brought her knees up to her chest. Luna walked over and wrapped an old Gryffindor blanket around Hermione’s shoulders.  
“Hermione, I know this is going to be hard to believe right now, but this man is going to change your life for the better. You need to trust me, okay. Do not draw your wand. He means absolutely no harm to you and would rather die again than hurt you. I have complete faith in him and the other two who you have yet to meet again.”

“Okay, Luna. I am nervous to hear what is going on but I do trust you. I have so many questions about what is going through and I want them answered completely, off the record, if possible. He can lower his hood now if he feels comfortable.”

Hermione paled and started shaking as the man revealed himself. The last thing she saw was Sirius Black standing over her as she slid out of her chair, onto the ground and into the dark.


	2. Fehu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Long time no see.
> 
> Covid is kicking my butt at work even more. 
> 
> Please send all us health care people love and juju. We are tired. We are TIRED.
> 
> Once again, completely unbeta'd and Grammarly is my bff.

“ _ Well, that went a lot better than I expected,”  _ laughed lightly Sirius as he scooped Hermione off the floor. She was light as a feather and she seemed broken just laying in his arms. She wasn’t full of the fire that he remembered her having. It was almost as if someone had pulled all the fight out of her. 

_ “Luna, what has happened to her?”  _ Sirius asked Luna as he brushed a piece of hair out of Hermione’s face. Bloody hell, her hair was everywhere. 

“Let me call Tazo, my elf. He can start her on some nutrient potions for now. She is doing worse than I thought.I think she has access to Kreacher so you can try and call him also. 

She stopped her S.P.E.W. crusade after he filled the house with elves from various manors and they all sat down and had a nice little chat. She cried for days after it. She was so worried that her project had inadvertently ruined or hurt an elf.”

With a shout and a stern look from Sirius, some hand flapping and ear ringing from Kreacher, an early breakfast for the 3 of them was in the works. 

“Luna, why is she so frail? I am beginning to wonder if her magic is starting to leave her or if she is just not taking care of herself. What has all gone on with her since I have been gone? She reminds me so much of Lily and Marlene. She just looks like one strong wind gust will knock her through the Veil. “

From the outset of this trip, Sirius had doubts. Lots of them. There were so many questions and insecurities plaguing his mind. He wanted to have peace with the fact the fates were letting him “try again” so to speak but bloody hell, there was so much to do. He had to be cleared of crimes, get his House back in order apparently plus tutor Harry, Draco and Thorfinn on the proper way to run a House. He knew the Weasley’s wouldn’t have helped Harry.  _ I might as well add Neville in there, too. Good ole Augusta didn’t even try to teach that poor boy. She probably thought he was a squib. _

While there was much to do and it was seeming like his to-do list was getting bigger and bigger, his main priority was to Hermione. He decided he would adopt her as a Black and give her what would rightfully be Bellatrix’s things. Hermione could decide what to do with them but it was something he could do to ease his conscience over everything that happened to her on the receiving end of Bellatrix’s wand. Thinking about Andy though, brought up another question and task. What to do about Teddy? Where was he? Hermione had pictures of the little guy up everywhere on the walls, there were toys in the corner, and it looked like Teddy almost lived with her.

So where was he? 

Hermione shifted a little in Sirius’s lap, whimpering and rolling into herself even more. 

“Shh, child, I’ve got you. You just let old Padfoot here take care of you.”

“Luna, while she is still out, where is Teddy? His clothes, toys and drawings are all here.”

“I wanted Hermione to tell but it broke her when Molly demanded he move in with the Weasley’s since Hermione could not “ set a decent example.” Poor girl works her butt off and all Molly sees is faults since she refused to marry Ron and start popping out babies. She didn’t want to let Molly take over his daily care but Harry was roped into helping Molly win that battle. When he left, she just broke. She has been caring for him daily since Andy passed away about 9 months after the war. Andy did leave joint custody to Hermione and Harry. She didn’t want Molly to be 100% involved in Teddy’s life but there is only legal recourse now. She just doesn’t have it in her anymore. She does get him back every now and then though. He hates being homeschooled by Molly. Most days now, you can find Teddy in the shop with George, reading everything in his sight. Molly gets frustrated with him super easy nowadays. She isn’t the Molly you may remember.” 

Sirius just shook his head and thought to himself, “ _ We will just see about that won’t we, Molly...” _

Hermione opened her eyes slowly and Sirius glanced down after Luna shot him a very pointed stare.  _ Was this real life or have I finally just lost the plot? No, Luna is right there, Hermione thought. Harry is going to be soooooo happy that Sirius is back!  _

_ ‘ _ Hi, so I guess I fainted. _ ”  _ Hermione meekly stated as if she was discussing the weather outside. 

Hermione realized she was cuddled up in Sirius’s lap like a child. He had her wrapped up in a blanket, rocking slowly back and forth on the sofa. She could smell a scent that was just strong enough to be almost overbearing but she felt it just wrap around her, bringing her a tiny bit of comfort. 

“When was the last time you ate, Hermione? I can feel ribs on your side here. You did eat today, didn’t you?” Sirius looked at her almost harshly as he realized she was going to try and avoid the question. She obsivously hadn’t eaten today or probably yesterday for that matter. 

“I was planning on eating later today, I promise. I need to run to the shop and get food though. My flat is almost out. Why haven’t you told me what you are doing here?” 

“You just woke up. I haven’t had a chance.”

_ “Luna, what did you do?”  _ Hermione asked the blonde girl standing in the doorway to the kitchen

Hermione started to rise up off Sirius’s lap but he tugged her back down. “First, you need to eat. Secondly, you need to keep an open mind, like Luna said as to why we were given a 2nd chance. Luna’s research and work rivals your own. If she didn’t trust us, I never would have gotten within 10 feet for your front door and you know that. Now, sit right here and prepare yourself to eat a little something. 

“Why did you say “we”, Sirius? Who else is back?” Hermione started looking in the shadows around her apartment as if someone else was going to jump out and attack her. 

Luna giggled a little as she came to sit right beside Hermione and Sirius on the couch. 

“Hermione, if you could have two other people back, who would you choose? Don’t tell me though because I already know. It is written all over your face, sister mine for one of them at least.” 

Hermione blushed completely red- from the tips of her ears down to her toes sticking out from the blanket Sirius had wrapped her in.  _ Can I choose not to talk about it at all right now, Hermione thought.  _

Sirius laughed wholeheartedly and knew she was going to be embarrassed even more if she tried to answer any questions. He wanted to ask her more about Thorfinn and why he was back. 

Draco, he could reason out a little. According to Draco, Hermione had befriended him during their 6th year and reasoned out what all he had to deal with. Harry’s obsession with Malfoy hadn’t helped one bit. 

“Luna is the best one to talk to about this but just know this,” Sirius said as he grabbed her face in his hands, “ you are never getting rid of me again. You have family now. I can’t replace your parents and Merlin knows that. Think of me as your magical godparent. I didn’t get to ever really be there for Harry growing up. I am getting a second chance at life. I need to do this for you. You got him through the war. You. Your brains. Your quick thinking. Your courage.You took care of everyone else and keep the Boy who always seemed to attract trouble alive. Now let someone else take care of you for once. You are falling apart, little one. The two of us are going to rock this world again.”

Hermione just sat there and bawled into Sirius’s chest. Sirius spoke true. His grey eyes were blazing with a fierceness that she knew he meant every word. She never expected to have someone so firmly in her corner. After the mess of her life lately, could she really hope that her fate and luck had turned around? 

Luna grabbed Hermione’s hands and got Hermione out of Sirius’s lap. She kept ahold of her hands as she began to explain what all had happened.

“Hermione, you know that I work for the Department of Mysteries, correct?”

“Yes.”

“ As I can not tell you everything that I have going, I can tell you I have been able to talk to my mother and have wonderful conversations about Nargles, Aquavirius Maggots, and Dabberblimps but that is beside the point. Spell Creation and Fate are tricky things. I have been studying scrolls written by Calchas and he references Danu and how she is able to manipulate fate to her whim in regards to her children. Now stopping you right there, no you can not have any of the research found yet. You are going to have to trust me when I quote Sirius and say your whole world is going to be rocked. I will answer questions *after* breakfast”.

Hermione slowly stood up and turned around. They could see her warring with herself as she began to pace back and forth thinking about everything that had already occured. She knew in her heart of hearts that she had struggled a lot after the war, but even more so with the double whammy of losing her parents completely and not being allowed custody of Teddy due to the Victorian-like mindset Molly had. 

“I believe I am going to go change my clothes and freshen up. I just need a few minutes.” Hermione dashed out of the room with Crookshanks following slowly behind her. 

“Well, that went way better than I figured it would go, Luna.” Sirius stated as he too also rose from the couch, folding the blanket that had been left in his lap as he went. “What do you think the odds are on the next two?”

“I don’t think we are going to have to wait long. I know one person who is going to start feeling some pretty interesting side effects soon.”

  
  
  


1750

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across town, Draco and Thorfinn sat quietly reflecting at the kitchen table while Derby, a freed and paid house elf, finished clearing their plates. They had slept a little, showered, and then came down to the kitchen to have a light brunch. 

“Thorfinn, how are you going to explain why you are back to Saint POtter and the Red Headed Arsehole?”

“”I have no idea. Potter doesn’t and won’t understand the old magic and well, Weasley should but I doubt he was ever taught it. I knew the oldest boys had talked about it but how much of that what game talk vs actual knowledge. They will just have to accept it or lose her. There is no halfway in my mind regarding her.”

Draco took a sip of the hot chocolate in front of him and rose to find the study, carrying his cup with him. “Want to join me in the study? It should have windows in it and we can at least feel the sun on our faces while we wait for word.”

Thorfinn stood up and stretched. “I never thought I would miss the sun and ask to sit in a study but this house is starting to give me the creeps. It is just so quiet and reminds me of  _ there _ .”

When they got to the study, both men each sat near a window and waited. They knew that Hermione was one to hex first ask later. Draco wondered how much she had hexed Sirius when she realized what was going on. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that is what would happen when he saw her again. He figured she was still holding a grudge for what happened. 

Thorfinn sat back and started to drift off into his thoughts. He thought back to the end of the final battle and the brief amount of time he got to spend with her before all hell broke loose. 

  
  
  


_ ___________________________________________________________________ _

_ He floated on a broomstick high in the air, away from the smoke, away from the carnage below. The battle was long over but he was still attempting to calm himself and process everything that had happened. His magic was crawling all over him, tingling his hands and feet while making his stomach lurch every so often. He needed to calm his racing thoughts before attempting to see her. He could feel her magic calling out to him again. _

_ Down below him, just a little speck now- was her. The one who his whole being was craving being near. His hands began to tighten on the broomstick handle slowly pointing it towards her. She looked like a real life version of Miranda- her hair billowing in the air, her robes now all tangled around her. He hoped he could see her up close and possibly touch her before the Aurors closed in on him. Looking down at her again, he noticed she had spread out her robes and leaned up under the nearest tree on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It seemed like she was settling in and waiting for him to come to her. Her wand was trained on him as he approached the ground _

_ “Smart girl” he thought. “She is trusting me but not completely”.  _

_ As soon as he touched down onto solid ground, his magic flared wildly and he dropped to his knees, closing his eyes. He felt like his breath was stolen straight out of his lungs and his whole body just short circuited. Peeking open his eyes, he finally got a good close look at her.  _

_ “Thorfinn Rowle, what have you done to me?’ Hermione all but screamed at him. “Do you know how hard it has been these last few months? I feel like my magic is off. I have runes popping up on my body at random. I have this tattoo around my wrist almost like an Unbreakable bond that made Bellatrix (crucio) me harder than she was once she saw it. I haven’t even had a chance to go look in the library because I have been trying to help Harry. What in Merlin's name have YOU DONE TO ME?” _

_ Thorfinn started walking closer to her. “Hermione, if I told you, I honestly do not think that you would believe me. You are the light and I am still stuck in the dark. You, my geliebte, are alive and that is all I can ask right now. I know we don’t have a lot of time before I am set off to Azkaban to await trial. Will you allow me to come closer and lower your wand? I think you would feel calmer but then again, knowing you...”  _

_ “I have so many questions that I need answered first, Thorfinn. Do you seriously think that I can be the type of girl to just be wooed by muscles and snuggles? ” _

_ Hermione was shaking with the effort to not run to him. She held her wand pointed straight at her brute blonde. She had missed him more than she ever thought possible while she was on the run. No contact was hard. She had no idea if he was the same person she had fallen in love with in the summer between 5th and 6th grade.  _

_ “How about I just tell you everything I know up until now?” _

_ “That would work if you are being honest.” Hermione said with a tiny bit of sass that he missed.  _

_ “ When I was given the task to follow you, I never expected anything like this to happen. I had to keep the Glamour on at all times working at that shop near your parents house. How was I supposed to know that I would fall in love with you? I never expected that one bit. Who you talked to and spent time with was me- the real me. Not Pureblood Scion of a Noble House, but just me. I replayed all of our conversations constantly. I am not anywhere near Malfoy’s level of being able to occlude so Antonin helped me out in exchange for finding out a little bit about how you survived his curse.  _

_ Antonin sealed my memories of you so I didn’t get myself killed when you went back to school for 6th year and we are definitely going to talk about your “7th year” once we get this sorted. Seeing you out there on the battlefield not giving one solid damn about what happened to you nearly killed me. I could feel like my heart was going to be pulled outside of my chest. My wrist was burning the entire time. Hermione, you have to understand. I think there is more at work here than we realize it.” _

_ “Oh I bet there is this, and I will research it, because that’s all I am good for, right?” _

_ “Really, you are going to throw in our last conversation at me right now of all times?” _

_ “You still haven’t answered anything I asked. What are these runes and why do I feel so out of control of my magic? Why did Bellatrix torture me more? Is this one of those particular Pure blood things I am never supposed to understand?” Hermione all but shouted at Thorfinn. She could feel herself slowly start to lose what little control she had remaining. Her wand hand was still out stretched towards Thorfinn, pointed straight at his heart. She had her other hand clutching her bag. Her hair had come loose off her ponytail and was hanging limply down her back.  _

_ Thorfinn took another step closer to her with both hands up in the air where she could see them. His wand was nowhere to be seen by Hermione. He could feel her magic wrapping around him and tightening. It was getting to the point that he was going to have a hard time standing straight up and down if she didn't calm down. He could feel a solid tightness across his chest like a band that was pulling tighter and tighter.  _

_ “Love, please understand. I can only tell you what I know. Those runes, if they are what I think they are, those are my family’s runes. They are in our Ward room back at the Tower. I haven’t studied them since before Hogwarts. I need to take a closer look at them. May I please come closer?I think we are fated to be together. Please, let me come closer to you.” _

_ “No. I can’t let you get any closer. Thorfinn, our last conversation broke me. You broke every bit of who I was. I am not that same girl anymore. Seeing you like that- how else do you think it made me feel. You say we were fated. You say I am your love, your beloved but I caught you with another girl. You can’t say that and then pop up later claiming you love me. It doesn’t work like that. “ _

_ “Remember how I said Antonin locked my memories of you away? Do you remember what else Antonin is good at…. Spell creation? Does that ring a bell? Remember that?” Thorfinn was starting to get desperate to get closer to Hermione. He started to slowly shuffle towards her a tiny half foot step at a time.  _

_ “How dare you bring that up? Do you know how much pain I was in that summer?” Hermoine screamed across the gap at him.  _

_ “Hermione, please, I only have so much time. I know they are going to come for me. I am marked so how could they not. I need to tell them everything. Everything about us, about the Dark Lord’s plans, about death eater hideouts for whoever escaped. Please, let me hold you at least once. I have an idea that might work for how wild your magic is feeling right now. “ _

_ “I can’t. I can’t trust you right now. Even saying those words is hard and it makes my whole body ache. You lied to me, you used me. YOU kept me in the dark about everything. I am the Brightest Witch of My age and all the rot. I would have figured out a way to keep us together but you took that choice from me...”  _

Thorfinn took a chance and pounced. He grabbed Hermione by the arms, regardless of the way she was screaming at him still, hauled her closer to him and leaned down far enough to kiss her. Wrapping his hand in her loose ponytail and tilted her head up, he stole the breath right out of her lungs in the most glorious way, at least he thought so. Being able to finally touch her again was like nothing he ever imagined. Her arms, covered by a denim jumper and a set of robes way too big for her, felt tiny in his huge hands. She felt even smaller, somehow and his mind just started yelling at him, “  _ MINE. PROTECT.FEED.MINE.” _

Hermione whimpered. She actually whimpered. She was so mad at Thorfinn but his kiss,  _ Merlin, this kiss.  _ It was straight up a kiss from every cheesy rom com she had binge watched with her mom after he left her that summer. She leaned into him and felt his body shudder while hers seemed to give a sigh of relief. It was almost like her magic and body knew this man was it for her and was rejoicing in the fact he had come back to her. It should be improbable to have a soul mate because those are just tropes in romance novels, Hermione thought to herself briefly as Thorfinn was continuing to kiss her. Her hands slid upwards into his hair and began to weave her fingers through it. Letting go of his hair, she placed her one hand on his shoulder to help hold her up even as he bent forward to cup her thighs and bring her closer to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist as tight as she could while he backed her into the closet tree he saw in the edge of his vision. Her body was heating up and she felt whole. Right. Together again. She lost track of time and her entire surroundings as Thorfinn relearned her mouth and her neck. 

“ _ Oh love, the things I want to do to you today are almost criminal. I have spent hours thinking about it over and over again.  _ Thorfinn started whispering words, indecent phrases into her skin as he caressed her. Hermione was in heaven. She could feel the stress from the last few years just floating away. His hands were making her squirm as they went from her thighs up to past the sides of her breast and into her hair. 

Thorfinn reluctantly slowed down the kiss and pulled back to look at Hermione. He drank in her paleness, her slight freckles and all the stress lines from the past months. The glimpse in the cafe was barely enough to satisfy his need to keep her safe. He brought his hands to cup her face and raise her eyes to look at him. 

_ “Hermione, my geliebte, I think you know what is going on and you are afraid. Afraid to fail at something you have no control over. Something that you don’t quite understand because it isn’t in a book or able to be found in some parchment somewhere. I promised you then and I promise you know to always be there for you in any way I can. These runes and that glamoured tattoo on your wrist are Old Magic. It is not something you mess with regardless of who you are. We are taught it at home before Hogwarts so we can be on the lookout for it. I do not have much to tell you yet about it because I haven't had a chance to safely look at our runes and it has been awhile since I cracked open that book. Please know I will do everything in my power to protect you. You are Lady Rowle, for all intents and purposes and you can use our wealth for good, not evil now. Anything you want done for all the creatures, for your pet wolf, can be done. I love you….” _

  
  


All of sudden, he was gone and her body began to shiver from the sudden loss of his body heat and magic. She stumbled to the ground and began using the tree to help her up. Her mind was screaming at her to get back to where she was. The sounds of multiple people yelling and a sizzle of a spell making contact with someone broke through. 

Hermione opened her eyes to total chaos. Thorfinn was being held by 2 Aurors with Kingsley standing in front of him, wand raised. Ron was off to one side trying to get around the Aurors to make any sort of contact he could with his fists and feet. Harry just stood there looking confused but thoughtful. 

“What is going on?” Hermione asked. Her magic was going crazy and felt like it was drawing out of her towards Thorfinn. 

Kingsley turned around slowly but with a concerned look on his face. “Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?”

Hermione bent back down to pick her wand up off the ground and grab her robes that were spread out. “I was perfectly fine until you took him from me. So once again, what is going on?”

“Why are you so worried about what is going on? The battle is barely over and you disappear. We find you out here by yourself with this Death Eater trying to suck your soul out of your mouth and you look like you were ENJOYING IT!!!” Ron shouted angrily as he still continued to try and get past the 2 Auror’s to get to Thorfinn. 

Hermione completely ignored Ron and turned back to Kingsley and Harry. Her temper was beginning to rage around inside her and her hands were starting to shake in rage. 

“Hermione, we are beginning the process of rounding up the Death Eaters for trial and prison. Has Rowle done anything to you?” , Kingsley stated calmly. 

“No, we have some unfinished business to handle and I would like to be able to take care of it sooner rather than later, so if you will just release him, I will see him to the Ministry when we are done.” Hermione looked rather pointedly at Harry. Harry refused to meet her eyes. 

“I am sorry, Hermione,” Kingsley began, “all Death Eaters are to be captured immediately and taken straight to the Ministry. We would like trials to begin soon so we begin to move on and rebuild.”

“I’ll bring him, I promise. Just let us have 10 minutes alone.”

Thorfinn started struggling and trying to make noise by stamping his foot. Hermione looked up and caught his eyes. Those arctic blue eyes were growing desperate. She felt his magic reach out to her and wrap around her wrist. Hermione brought her wrist up closer to her face and noticed the band had changed colors. It was originally a black band but now slowly turning to a light purple. 

“Kingsley, have you seen anything like this”, Hermione asked as she raised her arm out towards him. 

“Oi! How did he do that to you? You aren’t Pureblood so he had to have faked it. Send him on to Azkaban, boys?” Ron said as he finally gave up trying to harm Thorfinn and walked towards Hermione. “Soul bond bands are really rare and I bet you 10 gallons he found that fake spell and has you imperio’d to believe him. You can’t trust any Death Eaters, Hermione. You know better!” 

Kingsley still seemed concerned but nodded anyways to the Aurors holding Thorfinn. In a loud pop, the four of them were gone, leaving Ron, Harry who refused still to meet Hermione’s eyes, and Hermione standing there. 

Harry walked towards Hermione and held up his hands in the “please do not hex me” gesture.

“Is he the reason you were distracted so much?” 

“Yes.”

“Well, lets go see what we can do about getting you some time with him.” Harry reached out and grabbed Hermione’s hand, looking at the band around her wrist at the same time.

“Yeah about that,” Ron said as he got closer to the two of them. “I don’t think you are going to have to worry about spending any time in his presence and the Imperio he has you under should break in about 3 minutes give or take.”

“What are you talking about Ron?” Hermione asked desperately. 

“I heard the Aurors talking. Azkaban isn’t ready to house prisoners so the Aurors are just chunking the Marked Death Eaters through the Veil. No trial, no fuss since we are “still at war.”

Hermione felt a sudden pain and her world went dark.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
